1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a load transfer assembly for vehicles which have one or more outriggers. More specifically, the invention relates to an axle assembly mounted proximate the outer end of at least one of the outriggers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous forms of auxiliary axles or load support dollies have been utilized in combination with vehicles to partially support the weight of the vehicle and its load. Government highway or bridge weight regulations often require a specific number of axles when a vehicle's weight exceeds a certain limit. To compensate for such regulations for vehicles whose weights vary greatly depending upon whether they are loaded or not, auxiliary trailing or "tag" axles have been utilized adjacent the rearward ends of such vehicles to provide a load-carrying additional axle.
Some vehicles are equipped with "outriggers" for stability in use. For example, various truck-mounted cranes, ladder or snorkel fire engines, and other large vehicles have been provided with outriggers that slide out or pivot out laterally from the vehicle frame when the vehicle has been parked for use of the equipment mounted thereon. Because such vehicles are often large and relatively heavy, a load transfer assembly, or "tag" axle, is also desirable on such vehicles. Another example of such a vehicle is one which carries concrete pump and placing boom. Since the outriggers on this type of vehicle are often foldable or retractable for transportation, it is desirable to have the tag axle mounted in such a way that it does not impede the movement of the outriggers or the equipment on the vehicle.